The Department of Animal Care operates a central laboratory animal facility at The Oregon Health Sciences University campus and a 178 acre farm near Hillsboro, Oregon. The animal care facilities are AAALAC accredited; however, the twenty-five year old campus facility requires continual renovation, new equipment and new cages to adequately maintain the AAALAC standards of animal care. The 21,000 sq. ft. campus facility is divided into two separate sections. The second floor houses rodents and rabbits. The first floor houses large animals such as sheep, dogs, pigs, and monkeys. The renovations of the lights and ceilings requested in this proposal are necessary to improve the quality of the laboratory animal environment to meet the minimum standards for lights and ceilings as described in The Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. The existing hanging lights collect dust, and the bulbs are not covered to protect animals and personnel from broken bulbs. The ceilings are constructed of asbestos perforated tiles, are not water impermeable, and also collect dirt and dust. The equipment requested in this proposal is necessary to update a 25 year old surgical facility which was not designed to service the sophisticated experimental procedures required in 1987. We project that OHSU surgeons will perform over 250 fetal surgeries in sheep, 50 liver and pancreas transplants in pigs, sixteen heart lung transplants in monkeys, many workshops and training classes in kidney transplants and advanced trauma and lifesaving training classes.